


(Heaven Is Whenever) We Can Get Together

by fennecfawkes



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Awkwardness, Excessive Banter, F/F, Get Together, M/M, Pining, Post-Movie(s), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 11:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6077502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fennecfawkes/pseuds/fennecfawkes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn and Poe, Rey thinks, have this whole relationship thing on lock. So how come she can't even decide what to do with her hands when Jessika Pava walks into a room?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Rey never asked for this.

It sneaks up on her, in a way. She’s set to depart D’Qar with Chewbacca and R2-D2 the next morning, and she’s saying her goodbyes to the still-unconscious Finn while Poe Dameron stands by, trying to smile but only making it about three quarters of the way there. The results are, of course, still stunning; Rey may not be attracted to men, but she recognizes good looks when she sees them, and both Finn and Poe have them in spades. It’s almost unfair, in a way, that they’ve found each other, not that Rey’s looking for such a thing, and not that Finn’s fully realized it. But once he’s awake—and he will wake, damn it—he’s going to see what’s available to him, and he’s going to embrace it. A friendship with Poe Dameron, Rey’s found, is a valuable thing in the Resistance; from the first full day on base, she and Poe have forged and deepened a connection, and she hopes, fervently, that eventually, she and Finn and Poe will have the chance to spend time together, to storm some First Order bases and give them hell in a group setting. For now, though, she’ll settle for bedside vigils with Poe and a promise to communicate via holo whenever she can on her journey to find Luke Skywalker. She’s just made that promise when a ( _goddess, vision, beauty beyond words_ ) woman walks into the room, a cobalt blue R2 unit at her heels. The droid rolls toward BB-8, and the two of them begin beeping back and forth rapidly. Poe reaches over and gives the new droid a pat on the head, if droids have such a thing. BB-8 swivels and shoots Poe a questioning look. Rolling his eyes, Poe gives BB-8 a pat of his own. BB-8 beeps happily and returns his attention to the R2 unit.

“I hate to interrupt your pining,” says the woman. Rey’s eyes can’t decide what to linger on: the pale pinkness of her lips, the thickness and shine of her hair, the curve of her waist, the black leather cord wrapped around her wrist. Realizing it’s likely rude to stare at any of that, Rey looks at her eyes, and that’s somehow worse: they’re big and brown and impossibly bright, and there’s slight wrinkles at their corners as the woman looks at Poe.

“Not pining, just observing,” Poe says, grinning back at her. He gestures at Rey. “Pava, this is Rey. Rey, this is Jessika Pava, second best pilot on base.”

Rey hops to her feet to shake Jessika’s hand, and Jessika shakes her head, pulling Rey into a tight hug.

“That’s for saving the galaxy,” Jessika says into Rey’s ear. “I owe you more than a hug. Everyone does. But it’ll have to do for now.”

Rey doesn’t really have a response for that, so she just slings her arms around Jessika’s neck for the precise amount of time Jessika remains in physical contact. After Jessika steps away, Rey can’t decide what to do with her hands, so she clasps them behind her back. Then, realizing how militaristic that might look, she clasps them in front of her waist—which looks too much like prayer, so she lets them hang limply at her sides, wondering when her arms got so _gangly_.

“Anyway,” says Jessika. “The whole squadron’s having dinner together and you, our fearless leader, are nowhere to be seen. So I’ve been sent to retrieve you.”

Poe rolls his eyes and sighs exaggeratedly. “Fine, fine. Rey, you OK with keeping watch?”

“Oh, no, she’s coming, too,” Jessika says, grabbing Rey’s arm and pulling her toward the drawer. Having an arm grabbed, Rey thinks to herself, should not be a pleasurable feeling, so the way her stomach feels right now—twisted, but in a pleasant way—comes as a surprise. “I heard she can fly, so she’s one of us now. Unofficially.”

“So be it,” says Poe, and he looks at Rey, and she knows he knows, even though she didn’t know she knew more than a couple minutes ago, and that’s just unfair. He smiles at her and gives her a wink, which she promptly ignores as Jessika pulls her toward the mess hall.


	2. Chapter 2

To hear Poe tell it—and Jessika has, twice, which is _fine_ , she reminds herself, because he’s excited and he’s happy and that’s all she really wants for him—there was no dramatic moment, no big damn kiss or declaration of love. Poe simply took Finn’s hand the first time he was allowed to go beyond the confines of the med bay, and they never even had to talk about it: Finn and Poe are together now, and everyone on base knows it, and everyone seems reasonably comfortable with it.

“Never really had something like this before,” Poe says to her one day as they head for the hangar. They’re both due to flight test some recent X-wing upgrades, and Jessika has been looking forward to it for weeks—really, if she’s honest with herself, since Rey left for wherever it was she was going and Jessika needed something new to look forward to.

“You mean love?” asks Jessika, and she knows it comes across as teasing, but there’s a bit of a real question there, and judging by the way Poe’s cheeks redden, he hears it, too.

“That’s—it’s kind of hard to say, Jess. I mean, it’s only been a couple weeks, you know? And he’s—he doesn’t have any experience with this. Like, _any_.”

“Is that strange for you?”

Poe shrugs. “Not the physical part, no. That’s just fun. But the part where he has feelings he hasn’t really ever explored before, that’s harder for him and a bit daunting for me, I guess.”

“The physical part, huh?” Jessika tries not to smirk and fails.

“Yeah, that hasn’t been a problem.” Poe smiles smugly, and Jessika tries to make a disgusted noise, but it’s hard; no matter how gay she may be, she can recognize that Finn and Poe are both ludicrously attractive, and she’s seen how strong Finn is. Knowing Poe the way she does, she’s well aware he doesn’t have a problem with being manhandled. (Spend a few years as a member of a pilot squadron and you learn things, whether you want to or not.) And judging by the slight bruising on Poe’s wrists and the dark red mark along his collarbone, Finn’s caught on. Poe, of course, isn’t trying to hide it. He’s been very clear about their “together” status, keeping one hand or both on Finn any time they’re in public (and probably private, come to that), referring to Finn as his boyfriend, planning a trip to Yavin 4 as soon as there’s time for shore leave. So it’s no surprise that his thin white tank top does nothing to hide the love bites and assorted bruises. Jessika is, for the first time, jealous. But she doesn’t dwell.

“Is Snap coming today?” she asks.

“He didn’t make enough upgrades to require a flight test. But yeah, he’ll be here anyway. I think we’re all getting a bit restless.”

“Maybe you can get that shore leave you’ve been wanting so badly.”

“Hey, if you had a hot girlfriend who’d never seen your home world, you’d already be there with her.” Poe looks at her, one eyebrow raised, as they walk into the hangar. “Speaking of which, any idea when Rey’ll be back?”

“I don’t have any idea why you’d ask me,” says Jessika, even though she knows exactly why. The morning Rey left, she’d promised to communicate by holo as often as she could, and so far, she’s called Jessika three times in four weeks, apologizing every time for not being more available. So far, it’s clear to Jessika that what Rey wants is a female friend, not a girlfriend, and that’s OK. With Rey, delicate, unassuming, gorgeous Rey, who Jessika barely knows and has no right to care about so much so quickly, Jessika will take what she can get.

“When’s the last time you talked to her?”

“Last night. She’s doing well, though she really can’t say much about anything. Some sort of secret Force privilege thing.”

“That’s a thing?”

Jessika shrugs and pats her R2 on what she approximates is its head. It whirs, sounding excited, and Jessika ejects the droid, allowing it to roll up next to her in case she needs its assistance. “Apparently. Wheels up in 15?”

“Wheels up in 15,” Poe agrees. He hesitates before adding, “If you ever want to, you know, talk about the whole Rey thing—”

“There’s no ‘whole Rey thing,’ Dameron.”

“You say that now.” Poe grins. “But there will be.”


	3. Chapter 3

By the time Rey returns to D’Qar, Master Luke in tow, it’s been long enough for Finn to provide extremely valuable intel on the inner workings of the First Order and learn the basics of flight and gunning while still taking time to visit Yavin 4 with Poe. (Rey doesn’t ask a lot of questions about that trip, nor does she have any desire to.) And apparently, it’s also been long enough for him to tease Rey incessantly about her “massive” crush on Jessika.

“What did Poe tell you?” Rey asks the first time Finn brings it up; conveniently, it happens just after she’s had her fill of Poe-dominated stories.

“So there’s something to tell, then?” They’re in one of Rey’s favorite places on base, something Finn calls the “mini mess,” where there are holovids and chessboards and leftovers from the last few days’ meals. It’s frequented by the younger pilots and mechanics and security staff on break and offers a bit of a respite for Rey, who’s (kindly) swarmed by fellow Resistance members throughout each day she’s on D’Qar. She doesn’t mind—usually—but seeing just Finn or just Finn and Poe or just a few of the friendly acquaintances she’s made instead is too nice to pass up.

“No,” says Rey, scowling down at their game of chess. Finn’s gotten good in her absence; as far as she knows, he’d never played before moving in with Poe. (She’s already mocked them both mercilessly for that, but neither protested. Poe’s cheeks reddened slightly, and Finn looked down at his hand joined with Poe’s, and it was all a bit much for Rey, who still doesn’t quite have a handle on this whole romance ... thing.) “We’ve had a meal or two together since I got back. But I’m only here for five more days. There isn’t much room for forward motion.”

“Do you approach _everything_ like it’s some life-or-death mission?” Finn asks, toying with one of his pawns. “You know it’s not that hard, right? Just tell her you’d like to go out sometime, or that you like her, or that you’d rather be kissing than talking, or something.”

“Relationships aren’t purely about kissing.” Rey looks at Finn over the board. “Unless they are. I’m not really sure about any of this.”

“We’re together on that one,” says Finn. “Poe’s dated before. Not a lot, not as much as I expected. But he’s had ... he’s been with other people, and he knows what he’s doing. Still feels like he’s humoring me sometimes.”

Rey reaches across the table and puts her hand over Finn’s. “That’s not what he’s doing. You should see the way he looks at you when you’re doing something else. It’s—there’s so much there. So much—”

“Passion?” Finn supplies.

“I was going to say ‘putrid’ before I said ‘passion,’ but sure, you can use it on its own.”

Finn laughs and says, “Checkmate.”

“Are you sure they didn’t train stormtroopers to play chess against unsuspecting victims who used to think they knew how the game worked?”

“If you think there was leisure time, then I can paint you a better picture.”

“I’d rather you not,” says Rey, and Finn’s still smiling as Poe, Snap, and Jessika make their way into the room. His smile widens when Poe perches on the arm of his chair and kisses Finn on the top of his head.

“You should let her win once in a while,” Poe says. “Otherwise, she’s going to lose access to the Force thanks to low self esteem.”

“That’s not going to happen,” says Finn, looking up at Poe. “You haven’t seen her with a lightsaber.”

“Could we pay to watch that?” Snap asks. He and Jessika sit down on the couch nearest to Rey. Jessika’s chewing on what looks like a stalk of something. Rey dutifully avoids looking at her mouth. “Or would Skywalker not be OK with that?”

“Master Luke doesn’t like an audience,” she says. “Unfortunate as it is. I’d like to show Finn proper stance.”

Poe whistles. “Sore loser over here.”

“Not a sore loser, just a Jedi in training,” says Rey. “What’s for dinner?” She looks at Jessika when she says it, not remembering for a moment that it’s only late afternoon.

“Little early for that,” Jessika says, and she’s smirking, but it’s not unkind. “My parents send me snacks from Dandoran sometimes. I miss Ruik root a lot, so...” She waves the stalk in her hand.

“Ruik root tastes like steamed garbage,” says Snap. “Give me sweet-sand cookies any day.”

“Looks like someone does.” Jessika’s smirk at Snap isn’t quite as kind as the one she gave Rey, which Rey takes as a good sign.

“You have to get yourself a wife, Pava. That’s when the good stuff really starts coming in.” Snap glances at Rey sidelong, and Rey looks away, feeling her cheeks heat up. “When are you off world again, Rey?”

“Two days,” Rey says. “We wanted to get a good rest in. I’m not sure why, but it’s what Master Luke kept insisting on.”

“You could probably call him Skywalker when it’s just us,” says Poe.

“Probably, but what if I forgot when I was with him again?”

“Good point.”

“Using someone’s surname on its own isn’t the most respectful thing to do,” Jessika says. “Speaking of, you have one of those yet, Finn?”

Finn looks down the way he does when he’s embarrassed. It’s an endearing habit, and judging by the softness of Poe’s expression, he agrees. “Taking my time with that one,” says Finn. “Apparently, they mean something to some people.” There’s a moment of quiet as Poe looks down at Finn and Finn stretches upward. They’re about to kiss when Snap clears his throat loudly.

“Anyone up for sabacc?” he asks, and Finn and Poe both nod eagerly, almost as though they’re grateful to have had their moment interrupted. They’re not the only ones.

“Have you ever played?” Jessika asks, moving from her couch to Rey’s, shoving Rey over just enough that their legs are pressed together.

“I haven’t,” says Rey, ignoring the sudden warmth—not just where they’re touching, but all over. It’d be embarrassing if anyone noticed; luckily, Snap and Poe are already discussing strategy while Finn watches, looking amused.

“You can be on my team first round, then,” Jessika says, squeezing Rey’s knee, and Rey squeaks out a “Great” as Snap deals out cards. It’s a fun game, and not a particularly complicated one, though there are enough twists to it that only Jessika wins more than a single round. Eventually, Finn and Poe seem to grow tired of the game; Poe’s shooting Finn the kinds of looks that no one else, Rey thinks, should ever have to see, and Finn’s looking down and scratching the back of his neck. Soon enough, Poe nods toward the door, and Finn says something about checking on BB-8’s latest upgrades before the two of them hightail it out of the room.

Snap rolls his eyes, but he’s smiling. “Young love is a beautiful thing.”

“That’s one word for it,” Jessika says, looking mildly disgusted. “Never seen Dameron so gone on someone before. It’s weird. Usually, it’s other people into him, you know?”

“I do,” says Snap. “Rey probably doesn’t.”

She shakes her head. “No. But it doesn’t surprise me. He’s very charming. And handsome, I suppose.”

“You suppose?” Snap snickers. “My wife says he’s the best-looking non-Wexley man on this base.”

“She’s lying to you,” says Jessika. “Of course Poe’s the best-looking guy here. Although I guess Finn does give him some competition. What do you think, Rey?”

“They’re both—sure. Yes.”

Jessika looks at her, head cocked as if in speculation. “Don’t give a lot of guys a second look, then, do you?”

Rey shrugs her shoulders, suddenly having a bit of trouble looking at Jessika. “Not really a priority for me, no.”

Jessika opens her mouth as though she’s about to say something else, then Alana, Snap’s wife, walks in.

“We have a dinner date,” she says to Snap. “If I may borrow him.” She winks at Jessika, who grins back.

“Of course, provided you return him in time for our next flight.”

“I always do,” says Alana, and then she’s taking Snap by the hand and they’re going to their mess—or maybe their quarters; as Rey can understand it, some people do cook for themselves—and Rey realizes she’s been left alone with Jessika. Jessika, who’s half-smiling and still leaning her leg against Rey’s.

“I was thinking,” Jessika says. “Have you had a lot of time to fly an X-wing? Soon you’re to go have a bit less fun for however long Master Luke dictates, so maybe we could take mine out, and you can try some loops or rolls or whatever you want.”

Rey, who’s fairly practiced in concealing her emotions, doesn’t bother now. She knows her tone is over-the-top excited when she asks, “Really?”

“Of course.” Jessika’s smile widens, and Rey has the strongest urge to touch, but she holds herself back. “I’ll show you the ropes, or you can just ... go for it. Heard you’re good at that.”

“I’m not _not_ good at it,” says Rey, and Jessika laughs and stands up, offering Rey her hand. “Come on. Dinner can wait.”


	4. Chapter 4

Poe already sounds weary when they touch down on Hoth. It’s two days after Rey left again, three since Sabacc and flying and Rey laughing like Jessika’s never heard, laughter Jessika would give nearly anything to hear again, and with regularity. Despite the number of smirks Snap’s been shooting her way since Rey left, there’s nothing substantial to back them up; Rey gave her a quick hug before leaving, but there were no declarations of love, and there definitely wasn’t any kissing. Jessika, to some extent, blames herself for that. Physical proximity would’ve allowed her to kiss Rey easily. But there’s still a question of whether or not she’d kiss back, a question Jessika’s trying very hard not to explore right now when she’s on a routine supply run with Poe and Snap and doing her best to act naturally. Acting naturally involves scooping up snow, packing it into a ball, and nailing Snap in the shoulder before they even get a good look at their surroundings. (Thus, Poe’s weariness. That, and Finn’s not there.)

Snap retaliates almost instantly, diving behind a snowdrift for cover and throwing a much sloppier but more substantial mound of snow back at Jessika, who dodges it. It brushes past Poe’s shoulder, and Poe rolls his eyes.

“You do know we’re on a mission, right?” he asks.

“A mission?” Jessika rolls her eyes. “This is a supply drop on a planet that presents no discernible threats. And don’t mention wampas.”

“Why shouldn’t he mention wampas?” Snap emerges from cover, still holding snow in both hands.

“They’re cordoned off to their own habitat,” says Poe. “We don’t bother them, they don’t bother us. Still, we should stay on task. I don’t want to be here long.”

“None of us do,” Snap says. “Well, I can’t speak for Pava. You probably like the distraction, huh? Keeps you away from your pining?”

Poe raises an eyebrow at Snap before crouching down and coming back up with a snowball, packed even more tightly and neatly than Jessika’s of moments before. “I’ll defend your honor, Jess. This guy doesn’t know what he’s talking about.” Snap’s not quick enough to avoid the snowball to the stomach. He cries out in mock outrage, and an all-out brawl begins. It doesn’t last too long as a representative from the Hoth base comes to greet them; fortunately, no one’s holding a snowball at that moment, but Jessika’s sure they look suspicious with their rosy cheeks and snow-sodden gloves. The representative—Darina, a woman they’ve all met before—is welcoming regardless, and they’re invited in for a meal and some time to rest.

By the time they’ve finished their meal and they’re reclining on couches in a lounge Jessika’s visited a few times before, Poe’s starting to look restless, fiddling with what looks like a wooden puzzle he’d found on a table.

“What’s going on, Dameron?” asks Jessika, and Poe ducks his head, looking a bit embarrassed.

“I was just thinking this would’ve been a good way for Finn to see that snow isn’t always so bad,” he says. “Don’t you dare say a word, Wexley.”

Snap shrugs. “Can’t blame a guy for wanting to show his boyfriend a good time. Alana and I haven’t had a proper vacation in years. And neither of us saved the galaxy, so I don’t know that we deserve it like Finn does.” He pauses. “You, too, I guess.”

“Thanks a bunch, buddy.” Poe clasps Snap’s shoulder for a moment before looking at Jessika. “Does it ever bother you? Rey going off all the time, you not knowing where she is or what she’s doing?”

Jessika sighs. “You remember that we’re not dating, right? That I like her, and I’d like to be, but that hasn’t happened and probably won’t?”

“I’d argue, but you wouldn’t listen,” Poe says, smiling slightly. “Even so, though. She’s your friend, and she doesn’t get to go on supply drops or do the sort of stuff we do. The easier stuff that’s still important.”

“Sure you’re not talking about Finn?”

“Finn doesn’t get to do anything,” says Poe. “I mean, he helps on D’Qar. He helps a lot. But he’s not working to his full potential. They’ll figure that out eventually.”

“They meaning the higher-ups or Finn?” Snap asks.

“Both.” Poe puts down the puzzle. “We should get going.”

“Got somewhere to be?” asks Jessika.

“Yeah,” says Poe, and Jessika can tell he’s just about to start blushing. “I’m supposed to make dinner tonight. For Finn. Something from Yavin 4.”

“As much as I don’t want to admit it, that’s really sweet.” They stand, and Jessika pulls Poe back slightly so Snap, now thanking the workers at the Hoth base for their hospitality, is out of earshot. “You know I’m happy for you, right? You deserve this. You have for a long time.”

“I figured you might be,” says Poe, slinging an arm around Jessika’s shoulders. “But it’s still good to hear it.”

The return trip is easy, and when they return to base, Finn’s waiting for Poe just outside the hangar. Jessika’s not surprised when Poe behaves as though they haven’t seen each other in weeks rather than a day and a half; she does politely turn her head when the reunion kissing starts, though she’s pretty sure they don’t mind an audience.

“Hey, Pava, Alana said she’d make something that’s not just a pile of vegetables if you’d join us tonight,” says Snap. “Interested?”

“I’m in,” Jessika says. “Should probably leave these two alone anyway before they start pulling off each other’s clothes.”

Snap nods in Finn and Poe’s direction. “Dameron’s flightsuit is already halfway off. We better be quick.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, I know. But it can't all be Blurey fluff!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was a bit stuck with this chapter, thus the delay. But hi, new character!

Rey doesn’t talk to Master Luke about it. He can sense she’s distracted—Rey can tell that much about him—but it clearly doesn’t impede her training too much for Master Luke to ask where her mind has gone; otherwise, he would ask. He’s never been an evasive person, though he’s not the most talkative teacher. At least, Rey assumes as much. She’s never had a teacher before, not really. She supposes Han could’ve filled that role, had—well, she hasn’t had one before. And Master Luke is endlessly helpful, and extremely encouraging, and she can see that even when her mind’s a bit muddled over the whole situation with Jessika. Because a situation is still all it is. Jessika didn’t kiss her when they last parted ways, even though Rey was trying her best to mimic Finn’s body language when he wants a kiss from Poe but refuses to ask for it or do it on his own. Maybe imitating Finn isn’t the most effective means of getting what she wants, but she thought it would’ve indicated _something_ to Jessika. Of course, there is the possibility that Jessika just wants a close friendship. That’s how things are looking right now. But that doesn’t mean Rey doesn’t want to move forward. She’s not the type to do things by half measures. And if she’s going to tell Jessika how she feels—and she’s going to, she’s resolved that now—then she’s going to need some sort of assistance. It’s not going to come from Master Luke; Finn doesn’t have any prior experience to the unadulterated bliss he’s in the thick of now (and Rey tries very hard not to roll her eyes at this thought because Finn is her closest friend and she wishes him every happiness, but his and Poe’s difficulty with keeping their hands to themselves has gotten rather ridiculous); Poe’s off the table since he’s so close to Jessika; and Snap... Well, there’s an idea. Not necessarily a good one, but an idea nonetheless.

Jessika does hug Rey when they run into each other in the mini mess the day Rey returns, but there’s an apologetic grimace on Jessika’s face. There’s also a streak of what looks like motor oil on her cheek that Rey wants to wipe away, deciding against it even as she lifts her hand. She shoves her hand back to her side, balling it up in a fist and hoping no one notices. Iolo—someone she’s barely talked to but knows is a pilot and a friend of both Jessika’s and Poe’s—is smirking over at her, and she wills herself not to blush.

“R2-M9’s acting up,” says Jessika. “I’ve got to get back to the hangar and try some fixes. Come get me in a couple hours for dinner?”

Rey nods. “Good luck.”

“Thanks.” Jessika grins, and it’s brilliant, and Rey can’t help smiling back. After a beat, Jessika reaches forward and squeezes Rey’s shoulder. “Glad you’re back.”

“So am I.”

It looks like Jessika’s about to say something, but she just lifts her hand in a wave instead and rushes out of the room. Not quite knowing what to do, Rey sits down on the same couch she’d shared with Jessika the time they’d played sabacc. Iolo walks—saunters, more like—over to her and sits down next to her.

“I don’t think we’ve ever really met,” he says, not offering his hand. Rey supposes such formalities don’t apply when you’re already slumped together on a couch that naturally tips you toward its middle, causing physical contact whether you want it or not. “I’m Iolo.”

“Rey,” says Rey, and he chuckles.

“Yeah. I know who you are. Everyone knows who you are.”

“OK.”

Iolo laughs again. “Not the response I was expecting,” he says. “Most people would either boast about how they’ve earned their rep or try to play it off like they don’t deserve it. You just kind of accept it, huh?”

“That’s a lot to read from two syllables,” says Rey.

“What can I say? I’m great at reading people.” Iolo slings his arm across the back of the couch. Rey doesn’t lean into it. She’s noticed he’s handsome; it’d be hard not to with him right there next to her, with his blemish-free tan skin and wavy brown hair and neatly trimmed beard and violet eyes. ( _Keshian_ , Rey remembers.) But there’s something a bit too smooth about him, like he wants to appear flawless but knows he isn’t. (As it turns out, Rey’s not bad at reading people, either. At least, not usually.)

“Then you’re likely aware I don’t want you to touch me,” she says.

“I’m not touching you,” says Iolo. “Just getting comfortable. Am I making you uncomfortable? Should I leave?”

“Yes and no.”

“I don’t mean to—I just noticed you’re friends with all my friends, so I thought I should be your friend, too.” Carefully, making sure not to come into direct contact with Rey, he removes his arm from the back of the couch and claps his hands in his lap. “Sorry. Sometimes I don’t know my boundaries straightaway. I’m just kind of a touchy person. And I saw Pava hugging you, so...”

“Jessika is a good friend,” says Rey.

“Just that, huh?”

Rey blushes. She feels it. And Iolo’s kind enough not to laugh.

“It’s OK,” he says. “You know the feeling’s mutual, right? You have to.”

“I hope so.”

“It is. I know. Because she told me. We’re friends, remember?”

“She didn’t tell me!”

Iolo raises an eyebrow at Rey.

“Oh. That makes sense, doesn’t it?”

“Uh-huh,” says Iolo. “Look. I’m not an expert, by any means. But in my experience, if you like someone, and they like you, the sooner you tell them, the sooner you get to the good part. Maybe wait until dinner, then wait until after that, but don’t wait any longer, OK? Do yourself and her a favor at the same time.”

“I should’ve known asking a stranger for advice was my best option,” Rey says, hoping Iolo knows she’s joking. Fortunately, he’s smiling.

“I’m not a stranger, remember? I’m your friend. Who respects your boundaries. And can tell when someone has something on their mind.” He pauses. “You didn’t ask Skywalker about this, did you?”

“No. I’d never.”

“And you didn’t want to talk to Dameron ‘cause he’d make it about sex, right?”

“That wasn’t my precise reason, but—”

“What I don’t get is why you didn’t ask Finn.”

“Finn’s only been in one relationship,” says Rey. “And they didn’t even ask each other. It just _happened_.”

“We should all be so lucky,” Iolo says with an exaggerated sigh. “So, looks like we got a couple hours to kill. You know chess? ‘Cause I have some really good, _really_ embarrassing stories about Jess, and I can think and talk at the same time.”

“I’ll warn you, I’m quite good,” says Rey. She’s about to reach for the board but pats Iolo on the knee instead. “Thank you.”

He puts his hand over hers. “You started this.”

“And now I’ll finish it.” Rey pulls her hand out from under Iolo’s. “Best two out of three?”

“Three out of five,” says Iolo. “And I get red.”


End file.
